K Squared: A Collection
by the Zoshi
Summary: Updated: 3 25 07 A collection of KylexKenny shorts. Expect shounenaiboylove, fluff, some angst, some anger... a little bit of everything. [KylexKenny][AU][Rating subject to change]
1. Math

Disclaimer: South Park and all its characters is copyright Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and whoever else owns it or whatever. That means, not me.

Authors Notes: Ahhh… a collection of KylexKenny shorts, that will be updated as I think up new ones. Short, but sweet. I hope you enjoy.

ALSO: The words (equal) were supposed to be actual equal signs, but didn't like that... :(

* * *

Title: K-Squared: A Collection 

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG to M (it'll be all over the place)

Category: South Park

Genre: Fluff/Angst/Romance/Humor

Contains: A little bit of everything.

* * *

Kenny glared down at the numbers on his paper. He had no idea how he'd gotten into Algebra 2, especially after he'd almost flunked out of Pre-Algebra the year before. He sighed, tapping his pencil on the paper as he looked over the problems. Angrily, he crossed out the words "Pop-Quiz", and surrounded them by large flames. He'd almost given up on getting even a few points on the quiz when he remembered who was sitting next to him. Looking to his left, he watched as Kyle methodically marked down the answers on his quiz sheet. Kenny could swear he actually looked bored. 

Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, Kenny stretched back in his chair and glanced over at Kyle's paper. Smooth. And just as smoothly, Kyle slid his paper to the far side of his desk and continued working on the problems. Kenny frowned at the side of Kyle's head, and slumped back over his paper.

Sighing dejectedly, he began doodling in the margins as he tried to figure out the easiest problem he could find.

_A²_ + _3B_ (equals) _37 _

If _B_(equals)4, what is _A_?

He bit his lip thoughtfully, staring at the paper so hard the numbers began to run together. Suddenly, an idea flashed through his mind. Grinning at the oblivious redhead to his left, he quickly began scribbling something down on the margins of his paper. Finished, he slid it over to the left and cleared his throat. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyle glance over, puzzled, to look at the paper. A moment passed, and a smile spread across the other boy's face. Kenny grinned as Kyle slid his own paper back into his view.

Kenny didn't understand many math equations, but he understood the one that mattered the most.

_K _x _k_ (equals) _K²_

If _K_ (equals) Kenny, and _K²_ (equals) Love, what is _k_?


	2. Phoenix

Disclaimer: South Park and all its characters is copyright Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and whoever else owns it or whatever. That means, not me.

Authors Notes: Phoenix.

* * *

Title: K-Squared: A Collection

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG to M (it'll be all over the place)

Category: South Park

Genre: Fluff/Angst/Romance/Humor

Contains: A little bit of everything.

* * *

You watch him jump onto the low wall bordering the road. From where you lay on your back in the half melted snow, he looks to be miles and miles away, on top of the world. The wind whips past you both, and you hold onto your green hat tightly, but his hood gets blown back off his head. He curses, but laughs, throwing his head back to stare at the sky. The setting sun colors his straw-blond hair red and orange and all the shades between. You are reminded, momentarily, of a phoenix; born to die, dying to be born again.

The thought makes you frown, and you notice he's fallen silent on the wall, and his hair is turning blond again as the sun sets.

You don't know what's coming, but somehow, you feel it, and you move without thinking. There's cursing, but you don't know if its yours or his, and when the impact comes your whole world turns to black.

You come to staring at a white ceiling, with white walls. He glares at you from the seat next to your bed, but you can see his eyes are red, and tired.

He says you are an idiot. You tell him its only an arm, you can live without it.

He tells you you're a _fucking_ idiot, with emphasis, but you just laugh and tell him you might be.

He looks at you, more sad than angry, and says that you shouldn't do stupid things like that because _you_ don't have the option of coming back from the dead.

Besides, he says when you remain silent, besides, its not like he'd be gone for long anyway.

You just smile at him, because you know he doesn't understand yet.

It's not that you can't wait for him to get back.

It's that you don't want him leaving in the first place.


	3. Wonder

-1Disclaimer: South Park and all its characters is copyright Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and whoever else owns it or whatever. That means, not me.

Authors Notes: Uhhh… Camus is the philosopher dude who wrote _The Myth of Sisyphus_. Sisyphus is the dude in Greek mythology who was punished by the gods to push a large rock up to the top of a large hill, only to have it fall down the other side, and he had to return to the bottom and push it up again. Camus says that the myth explains the absurdity of life, and how the rock represents the things that we do, everyday, because we must and even though its absurd and stupid (not to mention pointless) to have to push a large rock up a hill only to have it fall down the other side, hey, that's life. Sisyphus is 'stronger than the rock', tho, and is able to continue doing useless, futile stuff because he wants to be in control of his life, and not have the rock control it.

Or something like that. Philosophy is some hard shit, let me tell you.

Uhhhh… and yeah, if you want to learn a bit about Philosophy, _South Park and Philosophy: I learned something today…_ (edited by Robert Arp) is a great little book, I recommend it, especially if you've had a hard time understanding philosophy before. :3

Note: I apoligize if anything is grammatically wrong, or something, I woke up at 3 AM with this idea in my head, and had to write it down so I wouldn't fall asleep and forget it. Yeah.

* * *

Title: K-Squared: A Collection

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG to M (it'll be all over the place)

Category: South Park

Genre: Fluff/Angst/Romance/Humor

Contains: A little bit of everything.

* * *

Kenny is in love with Kyle.

Kenny wishes he'd fallen for Stan instead. Stan is real; Stan can be touched and held and seen. Kyle is an ephemeral cloud spouting philosophy and living outside of the trapped little box the rest of the world lives in.

Kenny guesses that if Kyle were anything else, any more real, he wouldn't be able to love him as much..

Kenny listens as Kyle explains about Camus and Sisyphus and the rock and the absurdity of life. Kyle tells Kenny his deaths are his rock.

Kenny thinks, No, my love for you is.

Kenny discovers, with surprise, that Butters is in love with someone he can't have either. Frustrated and tired Kenny ends the day making the other blonde moan in the school bathroom. Kyle walks in half-way through, and Kenny just barely registers as he walks out just as suddenly.

Kenny feels dirty after, and Butters mutters about scrubbing himself raw when he gets home.

Kenny finds that Kyle doesn't speak to him anymore. Together, they sit watching Stan, backed by prescription medications and sheer will power, run the ball to the touchdown line. Kenny's anger and frustration and torture boil over as everyone around them celebrates a won game.

Kenny tells Kyle that if he hates him so much he should just leave him alone.

Kenny realizes just how stupid he really was. He sits, agonized, on the school steps during lunch for a week so he won't have to look Kyle in the face. At the end of seven days Kenny decides that some things are better out in the open.

Kenny wonders, if he phrases things right, whether Kyle might be willing to meet him half-way.


	4. Ketchup

-1Disclaimer: South Park and all its characters is copyright Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and whoever else owns it or whatever. That means, not me.

Authors Notes:

**Dedicated to mah super-best-kxk-friend: style xx**

yeah, I don't think there was ketchup involved in the picture, but, ya know. Inspiration. :)

Uh, and yeah, this is the first time I'm writing in this POV, so yeah. Help is awesome.

* * *

Title: K-Squared: A Collection

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG to M (it'll be all over the place)

Category: South Park

Genre: Fluff/Angst/Romance/Humor

Contains: A little bit of everything.

* * *

You're trying to balance drink straws on your nose. I find that as stupid as it looks, I can't laugh at you. It's too cute.

You're just too fucking adorable sometimes.

Despite all your best attempts, the straws can't seem to defy gravity, and time after time fall off your nose and back onto the table. Undaunted, you try again, and again, but honestly, I can't see why. Straws just aren't meant to balance on people's noses, and gravity isn't going to let them. But, then again, physics has never been one of your strong points.

Finally, you leave the straws where they lay and glance around the room, bored. Ah yes, you're searching for our friends. I take a look too, but apparently they've disappeared. Not that I really mind at the moment.

And, hell, I know we're in a public place, but dude, you could pay a little more attention to me than you are right now, you know? You _have_ been dead for almost a week this time. Got a little scared there this time…

You're playing with the ketchup packets now, and finally, finally, you notice me looking at you. About time, and I might be just a little pissy right now, only a little, but you grin that stupid grin of yours and I have no choice but to grin back.

You're trying to make holes in the ketchup packets with your plastic fork. This idea, unlike your first one, actually seems to be working, and for once I can totally see where you're going with this. You grab a handful of your holey packets and set them back in the container, giving me a wink as you do so. One of the packets decides to spew ketchup on your finger, and you lick it off slowly, staring out the window across from us.

If it wasn't for this table, and those people around us, and the fact that we can't get anymore fucking public than Shaky's Pizza…

You're back to stabbing holes in your ketchup again, except you're not that lucky this time. On your third attempt, the packet explodes, and I'm sure that not only do you have ketchup on your face, but you have it up your nose too. I can't keep from laughing, and you glare at me as you grab some napkins and wipe your face off.

A thought comes to me, suddenly, and I frown at you, looking thoughtful. You catch the look instantly, funny since it took you forever to notice me looking at you before, and you frown too. I point to my nose, and you wipe at your own. No, I shake my head, and you wipe in another place.

I sigh, rolling my eyes, and you glare at me again. I lean over the table, and motion for you to do the same. You do so, frowning thoughtfully and crossing your eyes to try to see the tip of your nose. I smile, glancing around quickly. Everyone around us is oblivious; perfect.

Before you can rethink your current actions, and attempt to clean non-existant ketchup off your nose without my help, I lean forward and catch you in a kiss that you definitely weren't expecting.

Its too short, and its just not deep enough, and it gets nowhere near letting you know just how much I've missed you this week, but it'll have to do. Any more, and this secret isn't secret anymore, and I know how bad that can hurt both of us.

We're leaning back in our seats quickly, quickly, so no one can catch us when we're not looking, and I smile at you. You open your mouth to say something, but the voices of our friends reach us, and you snap it shut again. You're frowning, but its not a real frown, and the flicker in your eyes tells me all I need to know. I rub my nose, snickering, and you stick your tongue out at me, but its all your own fault really.

Honestly, dude. Cute like you should be _illegal. _


End file.
